Where Jane goes?
by MaroonSoda
Summary: Jane kept on going missing before lunchtime and came back before anyone realized her absence. Nobody knew where she went. Not even Maura until she found Jane back in her Beacon Hill house, snoring on her queen bed. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Since I haven't post anything for so long I wrote this. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Rizzoli &** **Isles isn't and would never be mine.**

* * *

 _Thurday, 9 March_

This wasn't the first time this happened. She went up to the bullpen in excitement for her best friend and _drag_ the brunette out for lunch only to find Jane's desk was empty.

Frost, Korsak and Frankie all were there. Even Nina was still typing away behind her desk. Lunch hour wasn't hitting the clock yet for another fifteen minutes so she couldn't blame them. They were a bunch of hardworkers. She was the excited one for this one new restaurant.

Whenever Maura asked them for Jane's whereabouts, only shrugs of shoulders and shakes of head were their answers.

"This is strange." It was not Maura but Nina voiced out that one phase that the ME had been uttering this week.

"It is indeed." Frost nodded with fingers grazing his barely there beard. "I can trace her phone if you want, doc?"

Maura contemplated the detective's offer but then shook her head no. "Jane wouldn't like that."

"Oh yes she wouldn't but this is the 4th time this week Maura. Aren't you curious? Jane left the bullpen exactly half an hour before lunch break. Aren't you _worried_?" Frankie leaned on his sister desk and gave Maura a look.

Maura bit her lip and played with the cuff of her red blazer. Of course she was curious. Of course she was worried. Jane was her best friend. That woman would never leave this very bullpen that early if nothing important came up. Running though possibilities of anything, Maura lost in her head again while all eyes were on her.

"She is a trouble magnet. She could meet some trouble out there. Aren't you _worried_?" Frankie repeated.

"1.. 2.. 3.."

 ***loud stormping of boots***

"Maura! Come on! I'm hungry! Let's go to that Fruity..Frutili..whatever you said in your text! Come on. Come on. We don't have much time left."

Bursting in and swiping Maura away with her like a hurricane, the leftover members of the gang watched Jane's excited face animatedly spoke to the stunned blonde by her side before the elevator door closed as Jane _kindly_ spared them a wave like nothing was wrong. Nothing at all.

" _Man,_ if Maura takes the bait earlier we could know where Jane goes." Frankie slumped on his sister's chair frustratedly, pushing it to the back and swirled on it with head rolled backward.

"You can just track her without telling her." Nina suggested from the side. "If nobody said anything, Jane isn't going to find out, isn't she?" She looked from her fiance, then at Frost and lastly at Korsak who gave a little chuckle.

"Oh Nina sweetheart." Frankie laughed when receiving a glare from the woman.

"It is true that Dr Isles can lie now but that doesn't mean she likes it. Every once in a while she enjoys doing it. But still it is against her principle. An intense questioning look from Jane and she would blur out the culprit. I'm not going to be the roasted beef." Frost shuddered, running his hands up and down his arms.

Korsak laughed as he glanced at the clock. "Roasted beef, runs out of comparison do you dear boy?" He was still laughing as he walked out the door and headed for the elevator while still slipping his wallet into his back pocket and straightened his jacket and tie. He got a wife waiting at the Robbers for lunch.

He might be as curious as the youngs one but what Jane did or where she went really wasn't his business. After all Jane did return safely from wherever she disappeared to and came back with such great a greater mood compared to the one she had before she disappeared. He got nothing to worry about.

xxx

The lunch was great and Maura even packed desert for the people at the office since she fell in love with the restaurant. After a very enjoyable time once again her curiousity and concern 'pop' in the air about the brunette by her side.

Jane looked like a hungry flesh eating bird _still_ even after finishing her burger and bacon. The mini pie in her hand would be gone by the time they finished the last few steps in front of the BPD. If that satisfying pie size could be called _mini._ More than often did Maura wonder where on earth did Jane stuffed all that in _that_ stomach size of hers. Thin people were always like this. She pouted involuntarily.

"Jane, aren't your appetite too much?" Maura slipped in a tissue on her friend's hand after noticing the pie filling was spreading on her upper lip. _Such a messy eater._

"Dis was sooo guddd!" Jane spoke with her full mouth and sent an apologetic grin after wiping clean her messy face. No lipstick was so great!

 _Such a kid._ Maura shook her head with an amused smile tugging at the end of her lips. Jane was such an entertainment.

"We should go back there again then. Since it is super duper rare that you enjoy my choice of place."

"Of course we should. Why wouldn't we? Even Ma would kill for this pie recipe. Do you think we can hold gun in their head and force the recipe out?"

"What? Why would you? Whose head are you going to stick your gun on?" Maura shook her head again this time with disbelief face. "You can just ask nicely Jane. Why must you resort to physical violence all the time?"

"And miss that distressed look on your face? Not a chance!" Jane giggled away as she took the left elevator for the bullpen while Maura took the right for the morgue.

With a gaped mouth, Maura's squinted her eyes at the detective who dusted her palms after stuffing the last piece of her pie into her mouth and grinned in triump for her success to raise hell from her peace loving friend.

"I wouldn't share this with you." Maura said after collected herself with a straight face and back, gesturing for the box in her left hand as she pushed the elevator button with the other.

"Awww come on Maura. It is just a small payback for your _Super Duper_ thing. No Maura, no no. Nooo!" Jane wailed with her hand was stretched out desperately and cosmically for the treat from her own elevator but Maura purposedly let the door slid close in front of her blocking the sight of the box from the dramatic detective and the wail she let out. The lobby was full with BPD detectives, beat cops, citizens but those people didn't matter at this very moment. Their very little moment.

Alone in the metal box, the doctor barely placed her hand over her mouth before her body hunched and she snorted. This was her best friend's fault for making the ladyliked Maura did such unladylike thing. Her body shook vigorously as she gave in to laughing. The camera must be having a blast for this footage of hers. She snorted once last time and cleared her throat. "Oh Jane.." She chuckled playing the detective's antic in her head over and over again. She can't help it. If she was a teacher, Jane was going to get an A in the subject of making her laugh.

Meanwhile..

Jane was leaning at the back of the elevator with closed eyes and ankles crossed on. A soft smile on her face.

 _This is my thank to you, Maura.._


	2. Chapter 2

**An update written when I'm under the weather. Thanks a lot for the reviews, follows and favorites. I don't know who you are but thank you for reading my story. Enjoy. Peace.**

* * *

 _Friday, 10 March_

The cute blue Prius skidded to stop slowly by the side of the road yet the engine was not being killed instantly, not until the door opened and the driver with a fancy and elegant outfit came out of it, bearing a slightly confused but curious face. She had her handbag on one hand and phone on the other. The spot in front of her house was preoccupied. She had to park two cars away behind the black Subaru – a very familiar Subaru in fact.

It was Jane Rizzoli's car – parked slightly slanted as if the owner was in hurry and the hood was still warm when Maura pressed her palm over it.

"What is Jane here right now? She left something as well?" Checking her phone for a reply from the said detective, finding none, Maura locked her car and headed straight for the front door.

Leaving early before lunch was not her intention of the day but she forgot to take out the sorted garbage. The others might not make that the only reason to leave work but Maura Isles was not your any normal woman. Oh, she left her supply of printed journals as well. They had no new case. All the bodies were already being discharge. Maura was free for the rest of the day. Yet, going home was not an option. She loved to be at work though all she did was reading away her journal. Nobody was at home anyway.

Upon entering the big house of hers, the first thing Maura noticed was the stack of journal she was looking for was not there on the counter. This morning she had brought them downstairs with her and her two other pairs of Jimmy Choo. She cannot choose and Angela came in on good timing. Only that the matriarch was in full panicking mood. The store was left empty after her two employees had emergency came up and Frankie who was supposed to pick her up since her car was at the workshop was not able to be there. Work call on last minute notice. Maura being Maura jumped at the chance to help. Angela did not have to bother Jane and she could help. Leaving in such a hurry fashion even Maura Isles could forget thing.

She left her purse on the counter and went for a search for her friend next. Those journals came in second. Before leaving BPD, she had shot a text to her friend in case Jane was looking for her. They had a fair share of being kidnapping victims and Maura would not want to cause any unnecessary worry for her friend. Phone aside, finding the doctor was gone would hit the panic button of Jane Rizzoli. Everyone knew that. These few years had turned the detective into quite a worrywart and Maura would not blame her.

The guest room was the first place she checked but found none of the detective's trace. Her steps were light and she was not calling aloud for Jane. Not for any particular reason but she had this tingly feeling, her gut as Jane always said, told her to do just that.

Maura closed her office room with shakes of head. Maybe Jane was using the computer, who knows? "No Jane. No Jane. No. Nope. Not here either." She ticked off the yoga room, the laundry room, and the fact that she even checking the storeroom did not seem weird for her. Jane might stuff something in there and remember about it.

Finally, she arrived in front of her bedroom, the only place she had not check. Could Jane be behind this door? Perhaps. There was nowhere else. She could not be at the guesthouse, could she?

Pushing open the door slowly, she was only one foot into the room when she caught the sight of her bedroom – her bed to precise.

There was Jane Rizzoli, sleeping like a log on Maura's king bed, mouth was slightly opened and.. "Ah, my journal." Maura breathed out slowly and tiptoed as quietly as she could to not making any sound. When did she hold her breath? Her head shook with a smile.

Still, she was not going to announce her presence. Hand reached out to take the opened paper on Jane's chest. What did she do with it? This was scientific journal as usual. When Jane develop a habit to make them her bedtime story? Come to think about it, she did lose a paper or two of her printed work that she kept in office room. Was the best friend of hers the culprit? Quite possibly. This was a very concrete proof. She doubted Angela would make those her reading material.

Maura held in her chuckle but when she finally touched the edge of the paper, Jane moved slightly made her hand stopped mid-air as she froze, literally.

She gulped. _No, better leave it there_. Jane could wake up and finding someone knew and was watching she was in the room of the ME, without notice on top of that, it would be terrifying for the detective. Nobody could fight Jane's pride.

Maura bit her lip. Jane was a light sleeper when she was on guard. She glanced back at her friend face. No sign the detective had notice her presence in the room but she ceased on her attention. Jane would never let her see sleep like this. So vulnerable. So open. So.. Hurm.. Was that a drool that Maura seeing? Now she would be dead if Jane knew she was there. That was a very strong reason to not taking that journal off Jane's hand.

 _So, this is where Jane going. Every single day. Before lunch. Sleeping. At my room._

Her grin widened. _Aww.. Jane. You do not have to sneak around like this just to sleep on my bed._ Guess it was her bad that she had the best bed among the Rizzolis. An airy giggle came out from her and then a fond sigh.

 _Does my room is able to comfort you Jane? I am glad you can make it your safe place, hidden as it might seem but who cares? I wouldn't mind._ Jane trusted her gave Maura a pride that she could never found elsewhere.

She glanced around her room. Nothing was different from when she left this morning, except for the drawn curtain. No wonder she did not have to turn on the light when she entered the room earlier – a forgotten task after nearly hit by shock of finding her best friend slept on her bed. Even if she had the curtains closed and the light switched on, Jane would not notice it anyway. She had a funny eye mask, Jane's own angry eyes. Tommy gave it to her last month, on _his_ birthday. A gift for a gift, he said. Yet it was a great entertainment to see how Frankie and Angela harassed their youngest for their gift as well, of course Angela was just joking. Maura was sure Frankie was serious though. It took Nina and Jane's combined effort to calm his inner child.

A rather cute snore made Maura jumped and looked at Jane again. Her heart melted even more. Have you ever seen Jane Rizzoli, the badass and the one and only female detective in BPD Homicide snore? Bless your soul!

 _That is what Angela would say. Fu fu fu.. Eh, maybe I should watch less anime with TJ._

Without she realised it yet again, Maura had spent almost the remaining time before lunchtime to get her journals to simply watching Jane slept. Yet, she couldn't find it anywhere within herself to care at this moment of rarity. Finally decided she had captured and stored enough memory of this cute moment of Jane Rizzoli Maura sneaked out from the room. She gathered her thing, drank a cup of water and took the cup with her since it could be an evident that someone else was in the house, who knows? Jane could be very observant. Thanked to her job as law enforcer.

She was glad her parked quite further away from the house. Call her paranoid of thinking the sound of her car engine could wake Jane up because she recognised it right away but this was Jane, again, the detective even though she was snoring away upstairs.

Not ten minutes later Maura arrived at the bullpen as if nothing ever happened. Even though, she was not surprised in finding the brunette's desk was empty. Not that anything had happened.

Not at all.

Just Jane.

Slept on her bed.

At her house at Beacon Hill.

 _Nobody should know about that._ That's what Maura thought as she looked up from counting second on her watch when Jane ran to get her and for once in this week she let Jane dragged her to the elevator with a smile on her face.

* * *

 **A/N Drop a review or two. A stressed writer like me could really use some encouragement.**


End file.
